thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness: Black Sails
The Darkness: Black Sails is a one-shot comic book issue published by Top Cow Productions. Synopsis ''Miguel Estacado is an ancestor of Jackie Estacado and the most feared pirate on the high seas of the 17th century. But when Miguel goes after a Spanish galleon holding a massive treasure, he finds the mother lode has a guardian even the Darkness may not be able to combat! '' Characters * Miguel Estacado * Benedetta Maria Ferro * Osoro * Huatare * Delgado Plot Summary It's October, 1671. A Spanish ship, Gloria Al Dios is sailing in the Atlantic Ocean, two hundred miles East of Hispaniola. The ships captain, Osoro, is displeased with fog, which is blocking their view. Realizing that Benedetta Maria Ferro is standing near him, he excuses his language. He quickly reassures her, that she and her cargo she's responsible off, will reach the holy father swift and sure. He also adds, that Huatare will protect her if anything happens. Benedetta tells the captain, that although she appreciates his concern for her welfare and Huatare's protection, she's more than capable to look for herself. Otherwise the holy priests wouldn't have tasked her with this mission. The captain apologises to Benedetta, having meant no offense. He then tells her, that Gloria Al Dios is among the finest ships in the Spanish fleet. Because for this, Morgan and his privateers, wouldn't dare to challenge them and their guns. Huatare then interrupts him, saying that he shouldn't be concern of Morgan, but with Miguel Estacado, master of the Darkness. He sails from Hell itself, his ship crewed by the damned, with a legion of demons to do his bidding. Huatare was once signed on to a Dutch trader, sailing from the Leeward islands and bound for Gibralter. Miguel's ship, The Darkness, attacked them in the open sea. The ship first broke their broadside and then boarded the ship. Everyone is killed aboard the ship, with Huatare only surviving because Miguel believed him to be dead. After being dropped into sea, Huatare clung to a fallen mast while the sharks the corpses of his former crewmates. He also adds, that they always come at night. Captain Osoro silences Huatare, not wanting to scare Bennedetta with his crewmates stories. Benedetta reassures the captain, that no harm was done and she does not get scared so easily. Curious, Benedetta asks Huatare, that if Estacado plies these waters, would it not be wise to shutter our lanterns in order to not attract their attention to them. Huatare explains, that the light is the only ally they have and the night is long. Seconds later, their lookout man, notices a ship coming at them. Seeing this, Osoro tells his men to shoot their cannons at the ship. The Darkness then gets into boarding range of Gloria Al Dios. The pirates quickly board the ship and attacks its crew. Miguel soon gets on board, but his second-in-command, Delgado, informs him that the Spanish are blocking them from reaching the below decks. After hearing this, Miguel unleashes his Darklings onto Spanish fighters. The Darklings quickly rip through the crew and the pirates manage to capture captain Osoro himself, although he's in no mood to surrender. As Miguel confronts the captain, Osoro realises, that the tales were true of him being the Satan himself. Miguel reiterates, that he's not the devil, but the closest you can get to one in this world. He then asks where is the cargo, he has been hearing about. Osoro refuses to tell him and proceeds to shoot him. A Darkling quickly jumps from Miguel's shoulder in front of him, shielding the pirate from bullet with his own body. With the captain being stubborn, Miguel orders his men to kill him. He then tells his men to find and kill every member of the crew and then search for their prize. Miguel is then attacked by Huatare, who refuses to let him get to the treasure. The two begin to fight, with Miguel proving victorious and stabbing Huatare through his chest with the pirates cutlass, pinning him to the door. As Miguel enters the treasure room, he's pleasantly surprised to find Benedetta guarding it. Miguel tells her to stand aside, as he's meant to have this treasure. With this treasure, Miguel will build a kingdom in the new world, where he will live as a God on Earth. Benedetta backfires, that this wealth belong to the holy father, so that he might extend the domain of our lord and savior, and she was sent here to protect it. She reveals, that Benedetta was bestowed with the spear that pierced Christ side and with it, she will kill him. Hearing this, Miguel envelopes in Darkness armor and aided with his Darklings, attacks Benedetta. With the power of the spear, Benedetta manages to kill his Darklings and wound him. But before she can finish him, Miguel catches the spear with his hand and proceed to trust his claw into Bendetta's abdomen. Realising that she will die, at the last ditch effort, Benedetta punctures the ships hull with her spear, causing it to begin to sink. She then suggests Miguel to stay with her, so he could have the treasure for all eternity. Miguel refuses, instead deciding to retrieve the spear, believing that the holy father will pay dearly for its return. He then leaves Bendetta alone to sink together with the ship. When Miguel gets back to his ship, he expresses regret over the loss of the treasure. Delgado is soon to point out, that there will be other ships to plunder. Miguel agrees and prepares for another night of hunt with the spear still in his hands. Category:Comic Volumes Category:One-Shot